


Newlyweds

by usabuns



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Early Married Life, F/M, Fluff, future life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usabuns/pseuds/usabuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tamaki and Haruhi are getting used to being married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newlyweds

**Author's Note:**

> So yes I decided to make a series for all of my Tamaharu drabbles/one-shots. I'll try to update this a lot, I promise! Enjoy~

She willed her eyes, which felt like they weighed much more than they actually did, to flutter open, albeit slowly. Immediately, her vision turned to a blur, so she reached a hand up and rubbed her weary eyes, groan escaping her lips. She sat up in the bed, lavender covers slipping off of her tiny frame. She looked around, eyes mostly clear by now. The walls were a beautiful light salmon color, with big windows to her right, golden pools of sunlight pouring in through them. The ceiling of the bedroom was noticeably high, with a large, pink crystal chandelier hanging down from above. 

Eyebrows knitting, she fully observed the ginormous room: chairs and tables strewn about, deep red drapery, roses in vases adorning the tables, floor to ceiling mirrors, the king-sized bed she was currently sitting upon. She wiped strands of her messy brown hair out of her slightly confused face before turning her head to the left, only to be greeted by the sleeping body of her...husband. 

The word seemed foreign on her lips; seemed foreign in her mind. It was like her brain couldn't comprehend, or rather, couldn't accept, it. It was only then that it finally dawned on her, though this hadn't been the first occasion like this. She'd wake up in this seemingly strange environment, only to remember everything after a few minutes. It was like going to sleep in a hotel room and thinking that you were in your own house, when you actually weren't, and then the realization hitting you. 

Of course, she would never tell Tamaki that; he'd tease her to no end. She had decided to keep this information to herself and wait for the bizarre situation to eventually cease completely. It had only been, what, a week? And she was already in slight shock? Something about actually being married to him made her ecstatic and jubilant in every possible way, and even then she couldn't help but smile gleefully. 

Haruhi lifted the sheets gently, making sure not to wake her husband, and managed to get herself out of bed, undoubtably regretting the choice. Why had she always been a cursed early riser? The mirror made its presence known, and the girl stole a quick glance at it. She saw her wrinkled pink nightgown and her long, bedhead locks flying in every direction. Her hair was given a smooth down as she tiredly stepped across the room, minutes passing before she was finally out the door and walking down one of the mansion's many corridors. 

It was times like these, when she was alone and treading down the wide hallways, that she realized just how blessed and grateful and amazed she was. The idea that she could buy whatever she wanted, donate whatever she wanted, and go wherever she wanted was still not one she could properly grasp. Haruhi was so enthralled by the possibilities; she could support her father if things got bad, she could travel the world at the beck of a hand, she could donate millions of dollars to charity and, still, she would have more than enough money to spare. All of the wealth frightened, appalled, and excited her at the same time. 

Sometimes it was hard to adjust to this new lifestyle; more often than not, she'd be drawn to the 'commoner clothes' or accidentally buy instant coffee instead of the expensive stuff (though Tamaki didn't really seem to mind.) There were just some things that could not be shaken off of her, having grown up in the middle class. Tamaki, Haruhi was sure, was just as used to being part of the 1%, the super rich, as she was to being a 'commoner.' 

Gazing at the paintings that lined the walls, she became vaguely aware of the giant diamond ring that adorned her left hand, and then it truly sank in: this was real, entirely real. Still, she could not help but doubt, sometimes, her validity of being a newly established member of the esteemed Suoh family. She occasionally felt like she wasn't good enough or wasn't up to the tasks, no matter how many times Tamaki and the rest of his family told her otherwise. 

And when Haruhi got sight of the staircase that connected to hers from the opposite side of the foyer, she braced herself for the blinding light of the multi-colored stain glass window that sat over the center of the two stairs' meeting point. Squinting, she still found herself staring at the golden accents on the wall with which the window was on, admiration in her brown eyes. 

As soon as she was down the main staircase, her bare feet pattering swiftly down the steps, one of the manor's maids promptly greeted her. 

"Mistress Haruhi, good morning! Do you want me to inform the chefs that you'll be having breakfast soon?" 

Haruhi jumped back slightly, from a combination of being lost in her thoughts and not fully awake. Speaking of adjusting, she was still getting used to having other people in the house. When she lived with her family, they were all alone in their apartment, not a stranger within earshot, but now, all of the maids and butlers and chefs that made up the Suoh's servants were chocked into the mansion. It was an unnerving feeling for her; she always felt like they had no privacy whatsoever, that anyone could be looking at them through a peephole or listening in on their conversations. Whenever she and Tamaki would even get slightly intimate, she would bring it up when it crossed her mind (if her mind had time to think about it) and he'd always assure her that the staff were excellently trained and that she'd get used to their presence in time. She believed him, and Haruhi had found herself growing more and more used to them by the day. They were always busy doing things and, since the house was so big, she never had to even come in contact with most of them on a regular basis. 

"Mistress Haruhi?" Snapped out of her trance, she turned to face the girl, said maid's shrill voice now all the more nervous. Probably new, Haruhi had guessed. A name didn't come to her mind, but it was not as if she knew any of them by name anyways. 

"Yeah...just tell them to make some eggs and toast..." She hadn't meant to sound rude, but that's what she came off as. Honestly, she was still too tired to really care at the moment. The maid gave a curt nod before rushing off to the kitchen, and Haruhi trudged rather half-heartedly to the gigantic library. 

That was certainly something she had liked the most about moving in with Tamaki. All the books she would read...how exciting it was for her. Her thirst for knowledge kept her mind well fed with books of all kinds, and she was always making sure to buy new ones. Currently, she'd started reading 'War and Peace' before she and Tamaki were wed, and after their 5 day honeymoon in France, she picked it up once again. The book itself intrigued her, though it was incredibly long with small font on the pages. 

Even as she began to read, Haruhi felt a pang of unwanted guilt creep up on her. They were both living in the Suohs' second mansion, where Tamaki had spent most of his teenage years living, instead of the main mansion where his mother, father, and grandmother currently resided. It wasn't like she didn't like them; far from it, actually. They were all wonderful people, but they'd both wanted a house of their own. The two places were close to each other, so all of them made sure to visit often, and when they were together, Haruhi relished in the company of family members. She sometimes ached for other people. 

Not like she didn't absolutely adore Tamaki, but it was good to see relatives sometimes. Which reminded her, she hadn't seen her father since the wedding. She made a mental note to invite him over soon.

Another page flipped. She yawned. She had, apparently, been too invested in her book because she was startled as soon as she felt warm arms wrap around her neck. Haruhi threw her head back, finding herself staring directly into the dreamy, violet eyes of her husband. He towered over her, especially when she was sitting, though she couldn't help but feel safe around him. Wearily, she rested her head on his forearms and continued reading, only half paying attention to him. 

"Good morning, princess," Tamaki greeted, after a few moments. Bookmarking her page, she set the book down and stared up at him like she had been doing before. "You're up early."

"I usually am. It's really a force of habit." It was true; she usually woke early when she was living with her father, as she'd always have chores or shopping to do. He chuckled a bit, ruffling her hair and leaning down to kiss her cheek. He still wore the same blue pajamas her had worn in his youth, complete with matching slippers. Haruhi had always found the ensemble quite cute. 

"I've asked the chefs to prepare breakfast for us, but they told me you already requested some. It's been 30 minutes, you know. You don't want your food to spoil, do you?" She frowned, then stood up. 

"I got carried away with reading, that's all," she scoffed, interlocking their hands and squeezing gently. He did the same. She led him out of the library, her hair bouncing around with her fast speed. 

Tamaki, catching up to her, smiled broadly, swinging their interwined hands. In unison, they both let out a laugh, the blond's cheeks deepening in color. "What did you want for breakfast?" 

She shrugged. "You know...the usual." They were together long enough for him to know what that meant. "What about you?"

"You know...the usual." He smirked at his own stupid joke. Turning around, she raised an eyebrow at him. Please. He had something different for breakfast every day. "Fine, fine," he submitted, holding his hands up in mock defeat. "I ordered an omelet, if you must know." Haruhi gave a little hum of intrigue and approval. Nodding her head, she continued on the path towards the kitchen. 

She almost always forgot the layout of the enormous house, but luckily Tamaki was with her to silently guide her body in the right direction. Paintings of landscapes flew by, staircases shifted out of view, light shining in from windows obstructed her vision. A yawn escaped once more. She could practically feel Tamaki's 'I told you so' grin behind her. She sighed, ignoring the outburst. 

Finally, the dining hall was found, and Tamaki held her chair out for her. Gladly, she gave a quick nod before sitting down, and he pushed her chair closer to the table. He sat down beside her, ushering for one of his servants. The meal was asked for, and the waiter hurried off, coming back seconds later with their food. 

Her plate was placed in front of her, a fancy white one with engraved flowers and vines on the edges. Steam poured out from the eggs, and the toast was perfectly golden and buttered. She licked her lips, obviously satisfied. Looking over at Tamaki, she saw that his omelet was well done - just as he liked it - with almost every topping she could imagine on it. Haruhi suspected that the cheese that was used was imported from France. Knowing him, she didn't doubt it. 

Fork raising up, it dug into the eggs, slowly making its way into her mouth. She took a bite of toast, watching her husband cut into his food as well. Haruhi swallowed before she said, "What do you want to do today?" It was a beautiful Friday morning, the possibilities for the day endless and hopeful. 

"Hmmm..." He took another bite. "I'm not sure...I was honestly just thinking about staying home today." Another bite. A sip of instant coffee. She went back to her food. The thought in itself sounded pretty appealing to her; what was better than staying home with her precious Tamaki all day? They could do whatever they pleased.

"It sounds like a plan, then?" Another mouthful of eggs and bread, the combination lighting up her tastebuds. The look on his face was placid, though his eyes widened, as if he were a bit surprised; perhaps he hadn't been expecting her to agree so quickly. 

He twirled his fork in the air. "I suppose it is." He smiled, gulping down the last bits of his instant coffee. There was an immense silence for a long time as the two ate their meals. Tamaki fidgeted constantly, like he was nervous or something. Like he wanted to tell her something, but wasn't sure how he should say it. 

"Is something wrong, Tamaki?" She could tell when he was trying to hide; this was one of those times. Her brows furrowed anxiously. He looked up, blushed, and stared into her brown eyes, fixated. 

"Well...I've been thinking," he started, straightening up. "A lot. And I was wondering...How do you feel about kids?" The last part was rushed, and Haruhi barely caught it. But there it was. He had said it; he popped the question. Her expression could only be described as taken aback, or maybe even shocked or startled. She looked as if someone had winded her. Though, his words were definitely considered. To be honest, Haruhi hadn't really considered having children yet, though she supposed, with a fortune and legacy such as this, a suitable heir was in dire need. 

"I...I've never quite thought about it too deeply...I'm not saying I don't want any...just, that I need time to think." More bites. A sip of orange juice. She couldn't help but smile at him, even in the awkward tension they were facing. His face eased into comfort, blush slowly fading as he let out a sigh. 

"We'll talk about it, then? Later?"

"Definitely." His face lit up instantly. When the last of her eggs were devoured, she waited patiently for Tamaki to finish his as well, though it didn't take very long. Soon enough, waiters were taking their plates to be washed, and they both got up eagerly. He pulled her into a hug, which, to say the least, caught her off guard. 

"I love you, Haruhi." She wrapped her arms around his neck. Her face was buried into his chest, cheeks brightly pink. She didn't want to let go, and she could tell that he didn't either. For a few moments, they just stood there, embracing each other's presence. 

"...I love you too." He kissed her head. Hesitantly, they both released, again holding hands and exiting the room. 

Tamaki cleared his throat before he inquired, "So...if we're staying home the whole time, does that mean we can stay in our pajamas all day?"

She rolled her eyes.


End file.
